Items may be stored, presented, displayed, and so forth using furniture. The items may include products for sale, rent, use in the course of operations, and so forth. As consumers and the items themselves become more sophisticated, users may benefit from a richer interaction which goes beyond simply looking at the item or perhaps picking up the item. However, implementation of these richer interactions has been hampered by traditional furniture's inability to support a robust interactive user interface.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.